72 Pillars
"72 Pillars" (72 柱 72 hashira) is an attribute given to cards named after the 72 demons of the Ars Goetia. Playstyle 72 Pillars (in Magic World) mainly rely on rush tactics, often with size 1 Monsters and occasionally reduce Sizes to always have 3 attackers on the field, and sometimes use abilities to call monsters during the Attack Phase to do potentially more than 3 attacks in one turn. Because their monsters tend to be low powered, they use a large variety of effects that can get rid of obstacles that their weaker monsters would struggle to take down on their own. They also have many "on-call" abilities and effects that return monsters to the hand and reuse those abilities. List of 72 Pillars Cards Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Asmodai Magic World Impacts *Asmodai Eternal Rolling Back-drop! *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! Items *Sorcery Book, Armadel *Sorcery Book, Goetia *Sorcery Book, Theurgy Monsters Size 0 *Boy Transformation! Asmodai *Demon Musician, Amdukias *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Gentle Thunder Follower, Glasya Labolas *Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle *Storm Summoning Fullfool Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Charismatic Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai] *Demon Dealer, Haagenti *Demon Doctor, Buer *Demon Knight, Aibolos *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah *Demon Maestro, Bathin *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Demon Realm Computer, Vassago *Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson *Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar *Betrayal Expert, Aunas *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *Event Producer Aym *Fallen Angel, Paimon *Finisher Bow, Leraje *Follower, Gaap *Gentleman, Malphas *Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai *Hunter of the Magical Forest, Leraje *King of General Knowledge, Furcas *Let's Play! Asmodai *Deceiving Shax *Little Professor, Crocell *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Preacher of Beauty, Gremory *Reminiscing the Homeland Marcosius *Shiny! Asmodai *Street Racer, Eligos *Warrior, Halphas Size 2 *Dance! Asmodai *Dandy Guy, Sitri *Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion *Demon Realm Prosecutor, Nebiros *Demon Sommelier, Zagan *Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal *Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth *Great Commander, Dvorak *Great Duke, Astaroth *Liar, Fullfool *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai *Protector of Friendship, Barbados *Rockin' Demon Lord Teacher, Rucifiel *Sky Poet, Amon *Super Tough! Asmodai Size 3 *Black Sage, Bim (Dual/Darkness Dragon World) *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *CHAOS Beleth *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Demon Realm Knights Leader, Sabnac *Dogged Demon Lord, Asmodai *Fallen Angel of Rebellion, Rucifiel *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Rebel, Belial *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai Impact Monsters Size 2 *Asmodai, “Diabolical Sparta Teachings!” Spells *Asmodai Onstage! *BAR King Solomon *Emergency Ward, Neverland *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Devil's Rock'n Roll *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Make Some Noise! *Noisy Danceroom *One More Set! *Solomon's Great Barrier *Whazzap? List of Support Cards Magic World Items *Sorcery Book, Armadel *Sorcery Book, Goetia Spells *Asmodai Onstage! *Bestie! *Devil Advantage *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Devil's Rock'n Roll *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *I’m Wicked! *Make Some Noise! *Mind of Hardcore *Noisy Danceroom *On Fleek! *Solomon's Great Barrier *Whazzap? Impacts *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! Monsters Size 0 *Follower, Gaap Size 1 *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah Size 2 *Great Duke, Astaroth *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus Size 3 *Rebel, Belial *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel Category:72 Pillars Category:Attributes